With the development of mobile terminal technologies, users have higher and higher requirements for data transmission speed and data transmission security of mobile terminals. A visible light wireless communication technology, also known as “light fidelity” (LIFI), is a wireless transmission technology that utilizes visible light spectrum (such as the spectrum of illumination light emitted by a light bulb in a room) for data transmission. The technology transmits data by changing the flicker frequency of the light bulb, and the data transmission speed can reach 100 GB.
In general, when a microchip is added to a common light bulb, the light bulb flashes at a very high frequency (exemplarily, at a flicker frequency of millions of times per second), and data can be sent with the light bulb. However, the security of the current method for LIFI signal transmission is still poor.